


w drodze

by enntsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Samochód, oni i droga do Beacon Hills.» oneshot został napisany, gdy wyszedł pierwszy trailer





	w drodze

Stare, zarysowane i pozbawione jednej szyby, auto przejeżdżał przez ulicę.

Było wyjątkowo cicho i pusto. Niektóre budynki – mające już swoje lata i w tej chwili albo pozbawione światła, albo z zasłoniętymi oknami i ogromnymi pajęczynami przy szybach – wyglądały, jakby ktoś opuszczał je w pośpiechu.

Wiał wiatr tak silny, że aż gałęzie drzew uginały się pod nim, a te lżejsze upadały na betonowe chodniki. Z nieba spadały krople deszczu. Błoto mieszało się z krwią i spływało po chodnikach, prosto na najróżniejsze ciała.

— Uratowałem cię — powiedział Stiles nie odrywając wzroku od drogi. — Mógłbyś być trochę milszy.

— Mógłbym. — Derek spojrzał znudzony na budynki. Nawet w tych ciemnościach dostrzegał ogromne dziury w niektórych oknach, wyważone drzwi i krew zdobiącą ulice. — Ale później prawie wjechałeś w ciężarówkę.

— Śpieszyłem się.

— I prawie spowodowałeś wypadek.

— I zaczynam żałować, że to tylko „prawie".

Zapadła cisza, którą po kilku minutach przerwały strzały. Stiles przyśpieszył, olewając tym samym kolejne przepisy.

— Ukradłem auto — odezwał się w końcu.

— Ukradłeś własne auto i nawet się nie zorientowałeś — poprawił go Derek. — Mam cię za to pochwalić?

Derek uniósł brwi, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły, gdy zobaczył rozczarowanie malujące się na twarzy drugiego chłopaka. Delikatnie, trochę niepewnie, dotknął jego ramienia. Stiles zacisnął mocniej dłonie na kierownicy, nawet na niego nie zerknął.

— Nie mamy czasu na fo...

— Wiem — warknął i mimowolnie wzdrygnął się słysząc kolejny huk. — Po prostu... Kiedy ja zobaczyłem... I ty... Wiesz, co chcę powiedzieć.

Kolejny huk.

Wrzask.

— Wiem. Ale nic mi nie jest.

— Ale mogło być. To denerwujące — powiedział Stiles i już więcej się do siebie nie odzywali, bo kolejne huki zagłuszały każdy inny dźwięk.


End file.
